1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting pen and more particularly relates to a handwriting pen capable of simulating different pen strokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, handwriting entry devices emerge to form a new generation of input devices. In general, a handwriting device comprises a handwriting tablet and a handwriting pen, supports user handwriting with a stylus directly on the tablet, and features an alternative means to replace the keyboard mode of input. Popularly seen handwriting devices are categorized into the following two types: Tablet PC, consisting of a flat-screen LCD panel and an electromagnetic sensitive touch-control pen; and WACOM digitizer or graphics tablet, consisting of a pressure sensitive graphics tablet or digitizing tablet, and a pressure sensitive pen. Moreover, the users have to install recognition software; for instance, Photoshop and the like graphics software in the computer system, for the recognition of what the users write or draw by means of the handwriting entry devices.
The recognition software has to recognize a position that the handwriting pen taps on the handwriting tablet, an (X, Y) coordinates; and pressing force with the handwriting done by an individual user, a pressure value Z, to simulate pen strokes of distinct styles. However, due to the deficiency in acquiring enough data, the existing graphics software; for instance, Photoshop, CorelDraw, Painter, etc, have tremendous deficiency in the simulation of the pen strokes.